The Marauders Discover MSN
by Mrs.Padfoot-Mrs.Moony
Summary: What if the Marauders knew how to use MSN? Read and see their conversations!
1. Kjewly Jewley

**Disclaimer: **We do not own ant of the Harry Potter Characters (Remus, Sirius, James and Lily) J.K. Rowling does. And we'de say that we owned Jenny and Rachel, but they are strong, independence womens, so they owne them selfes.

**Summary:** The Marauders, Lily and her friends discover MSN and this is basically their conversations

------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Padfoot Sirius, Jenny and James

Mrs. Moony Remus

** Chapter 1. Kjewly Jewly**

**Sirius The Master says:**  
Hey Moonsey-pooo what's this thing you're making me do?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_It's called MSN. You talk to people through it ; )_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
oh WOW kjewly-jewley

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_kjewly-jewly?_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
yea my word for da day it's poppin'

**Mr. Moony the Man says:  
**

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_So, how you doing?_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
Totally hot girl here…..

**Sirius The Master says:**  
giving her a 9/10

**Sirius The Master says:**  
she has bags under her eyes.….

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_I did so not want to know this, Sirius_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
I wish Prongsie was here he'd talk about her with me!

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Where is he anyway?_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
He's in Spain lucky bastard but he promised to buy me a niffler! Whoopee I've always wanted a niffler

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_He's gonna turn your house upside-down, you know that, right?_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_The niffler, not James. Or, actually, James could do that, too..._

**Sirius The Master says:**  
like I care I've already done that to their house so no dif although I don't know how  
Mrs. P will react……

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Well, I'm not going to be too near, my hearing might get damaged_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Sirius, have you done any of your homework?_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
heehee nope buuut me and Prongsie have a bulletproof story good enough for Minnie

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Yeah? How does that amazing story of yours sound?_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Once upon a time...?_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
Prongs is gonna buy the Niffler I'm gonna name him Mushroom

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_And how, exactly, is Mushroom the niffler going to make professor McGonagall be all happy about you not doing your homework? _

**Sirius The Master says:**  
see we'll tell her that the niffler ate out homework which we where anxious too finish and completed on the first day of vacation with my oh-so-sexy puppy dog pout and eyes

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_I'll bet you five Galleons she won't buy it and you'll get a two weeks detention_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
just two weeks? I think you're especially open minded today

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Well, babysitting your cousins isn't exactly the thing on the top of my list about how I want to spend my holidays_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
heehee you need to baby sit

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Yes. And don't you dare make fun of it._

**Sirius The Master says:**  
you really think I won't?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Well, no, but a man can always hope..._

**Sirius The Master says:**  
word

**Sirius The Master says:**  
what'cha doin?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Watching Charlotte and Derik throw mud on each other. Oh, and now Charlotte is falling in the pool._

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_I should go saving her... BRB_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
oooh you always get too save the girl

**Sirius The Master says:**  
Moony?

**Sirius The Master says:**  
MOONY!?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Sirius, she is eight years old!!_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
oohh good I was starting to worry…..

**Sirius The Master says:**  
I wanna save 16-19 year old in white t-shirts... dreamy look

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Why white t-shirts?_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
cuz they're see through have I taught you nothing!

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_You can't see... you know what, just if they are in white t-shirts, you prat…_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
well I can see them anyway I have a boyish charm remember?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_And a boyish charm gives you an x-ray vision?_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
no but that would be dead cool

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_For you. Not for me...shivers_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
Why?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Because an x-ray vision would work on everything. Boys too._

**Sirius The Master says:**  
no not if I was queen of the world!

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_If you were the queen of the world, something would be REALLY wrong._

**Sirius The Master says:**  
why so mean Moony?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Someone has do deliver the truth to you, my dear friend_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
buut why you

**Sirius The Master says:**  
I want Prongsie

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_No one else does : )_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
tru dat

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_I want anything other then Charlotte and Derik._

**Sirius The Master says:**  
Why don't you come over?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Can't : ( Have to have those little gremlins for the next two hours_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
I'm eating a 2-story chocolate cake Mikky made for me

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Mikky?_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
The house-elf she's in love with me then again who isn't?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_I'm not…._

**Sirius The Master says:**  
...

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_No, you're right, we all love you : )_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
aww wish I could say the same

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_EHH!_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
no just kidding

**Sirius The Master says:**  
or was I ?

**Sirius The Master says:**  
dun dun dun!

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_PADFOOT!_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
Sowry….

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Will you, pleeeeease, keep some cake for me? The only cake I have is a mud one._

**Sirius The Master says:**  
heehee i can't promise but I'll try

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Thank you my dear friend_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
No problem for John Bbblem

**Sirius The Master says:**  
soo when you "moving in" this summer?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_ASAP_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_When do the Potters come home?_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
2 days...

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Than I'll be there in three days : )_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_And by that time you've cleaned my room, made my bed and put little chocolates on the pillow, right?_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
dream on my friend

**Sirius The Master says:**  
but i'm lonl...hey look there's Jenny...

**Sirius The Master says:**  
Awww the little Remmy boy miss her much

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Aww... Yeah, I miss her too much_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Where is she? What is she doing?_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
god mushy...rolls eyes

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_You don't know love, little fellah_

**Sirius The Master says:**  
She's moving in next door r sum BRB i'm gonna go check it out

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_What : O YAY: D_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_hug her from me? Or, on second thought, don't..._

**Sirius The Master says:**  
yea i'm gonna go greet her BRB

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Keep your filthy tongue away from her!_

**Sirius The Master says:  
**I can't promise anything

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Padfoot!_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
She's here

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Is she! HIIIII: D_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
Hi Remus!!!!

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Hi honey!_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
how are you doing?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Okay… But I'm bored, and I miss you..._

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
aww I miss you too : C

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_You're moving in next to the Potters?_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
Yes hallelujah

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Yeah!_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Than I can meet you when I come over!_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
Can you please tell Sirius to stop poking me?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Sirius! STOP POKING MY GIRLFRIEND!_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
but it's fun...

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_so!_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Jen, has he stopped?_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
You choose a girl over a fellow marauder you broke rule number 15849258! In the marauder code!!!

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Did not! (No offence, Jenny)_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
oh god Honey do you know any healing spells for eyes?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Did he poke you in the EYE!?_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
No he sorta did that to himself...

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Well, then it's okay_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
no oh god gotta go! shit

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_What?_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
REMUS! he POKED his own eye!

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Hehe, I understand you_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
happened before?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Sort of..._

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
oh ok Kirstel has too many times...

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Kristel?_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
One of my friends...

**Mr. Moony the Man says:  
**_Thaaat Kirstel. Good, I thought you were maybe talking about a guy. Guy with a strange name.._

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
Perhaps jealous Moony m'boy?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Sirius?_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
Hell yea baby!

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Where's Jenny.……….What did you do to her?_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
nooothing...

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Sirius._

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Sirius!_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
yeeees ?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_what did you do to my girlfriend!_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_ANSWER ME!_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
WHAT THE F SO YOU WANT ME TO ANSWER? Geeeze PMS?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Yes!_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
yes?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_No not yes I want you to answer me yes to the question if you di…..oh just let it go_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_If I know you right, she could have purple tentacles growing out of her ears now._

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Please tell me she does not._

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
noo they're green

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Arghhhh!_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
What I'm sorry I just don't like purple!

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_That's it I'm coming oehajdja jdfhae ja gfdjs_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_reemus has girlfreeend!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_sehl hh fbhhaahaa_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_remus annnd jk rfdfdf_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
uhhhh Moony?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_ajjhhhherherhhddddddddddddd_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:  
**_a dshkfetkjalllllllllllllllllllaajejeenve_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:  
**Er.. are you allright?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_ARGH! Bloody cousins!_

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
Hahaha...

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
I was just kidding with your girl man she's fine

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Good._

**Sirius The Master&Jen-Jen says:**  
so ya comin?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_I can't. For the 1000th time_

**Sirius The Master says:  
**Jenny's leaving now : C i'm alone...so alone OMFGQRDSGNSG The doorbell

**Sirius The Master says:**  
brb

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Oh, gosh, the doorbell. I think that will go down in history... rolls eyes_

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty says:**  
Prongsie's here!!!!!!!!! whoopeee

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Pretty says:**  
he missed me too much

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_But, he wasn't to come home in two days?_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Anyway, Hi James_

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty says:**  
My Parents are gonna stay a couple of weeks longer : D

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_That means... party time?_

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty says:**  
HELL YEAH

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty says:**  
Hey Monny whassup?

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Oh. thought so. That means more babysitting time for me._

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty says:**  
heehee point and laugh

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty says:**  
Hey my niffler!!!!!!

**Mr. Moony the Man says**  
_First I have to watch over two nine year old's in a mud fight, and than babysit two 16 years old drooling over girls. Yay..._

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty says:**  
OMFGBBQSDF he bought a Niffler!

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty says:**  
later Moony

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty says:**  
we're gonna go cook my mum's cookbook

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty says:**  
heehee

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Have fun with the niffler. Note to self: Not wear anything shiny when I come over_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_So you're leaving me?_

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty says:**  
Well of too the cooking machine

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_All alone with those little gremlins?_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_You traitors._

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty says:**  
Yes but we're gonna go cook the cookbook snicker

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_That does not sound good. To bad I'm already busy babysitting. I'll come as soon as I can, Do not put the house on fire. (I think I'll owl Jenny and ask her do keep an eye on you...)_

**Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty says:**  
no need, we got rid of her she won't get it for a couple of days...

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Right. (Sirius, you got me once. I do not believe you twice in a row.)_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Bye, guys. Now be good boys until Remus comes, okay?_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_And James?_

Sirius The Master&Prongs the Petty Appear too be offline. All messages will be received when he/she will sign in

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Too late..._

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_I'm all alone..._

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_So alone..._

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_With the gremlins._

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_Gosh!_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_They're gonna eat me!_

**Mr. Moony the Man says:**  
_RUUUUUNNNNN!_

Mr. Moony the Man appears to be offline. All message will be received when he/she signs in.

----------------------------------

**A/N:  
**Hey guys! We've done quite a few chapters of this fic and we will post them if you like the first one, in the next ones there are other characters talking such as Lily and James, Jenny and Lily etc etc. So pretty please, review!

Mrs. Padfoot and Mrs. Moony


	2. Prince Charming

**Disclaimer: **Do we really have to tell you this? We are not J.K.! And w don't owne anything.. Unfurtunally.

Chapter 2 - Prince Charming

**TigerLily says:**  
Er...hi?

**Prince Charming says:**  
_Evening_

**TigerLily says:**  
Who is it?

**Prince Charming says:**  
_That is for me too know and for you too never find out_

**TigerLily says:**  
Nooo... I want to know who I'm talking to. So, spit it out

**Prince Charming says:**  
_Listen Lily m'love you will find out eventually I know you and you know me_

**TigerLily says:**  
Wait, wait, wait! You're... er... not Muggle?

**Prince Charming says:**  
_No, btw I'm in Gryfiffindor_

**TigerLily says:**  
Woooooot! How do you know about MSN: O

**Prince Charming says:**  
_One word: Remus Lupin_

**TigerLily says:**  
Wait. Potter?

**Prince Charming says:**  
_No._

**TigerLily says:**  
Black?

**Prince Charming says:**  
_No_

**TigerLily says:**  
OK: Potter.

**Prince Charming says:**  
_No_

**TigerLily says:**  
Yes

**Prince Charming says:**  
_No!_

**TigerLily says:**  
Who else!?

**Prince Charming says:**  
_I'm in 7th year_

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Not a 6th_

**TigerLily says:**  
How do you know Remus Lupin?

**Prince Charming says:**  
_He helps me study, we're ok mates_

**TigerLily says:**  
Oh, I didn't know he hung out with someone else than Black, Potter and Pettigrew

**Prince Charming says:**  
_Really, he helps loads of kids in the library after classes_

**TigerLily says:**  
Oh, that's nice of him : )

**Prince Charming says:**  
_Yea sometimes Sirius and James come with him_

**TigerLily says:**  
Too study? hahahaha... Right.

**TigerLily says:**  
They don't think about anything else than girls and showing off.

**Prince Charming says:**  
_No they mostly joke around_

**TigerLily says:**  
Thought so

**Prince Charming says:**  
_Hey they can be pretty decent guys when you get to know them_

**TigerLily says:**  
Right.

**Prince Charming says:**  
_Yeah, you don't know it, you just pure hate them_

**TigerLily says:  
**Thats right

**TigerLily says:  
**: )

**Prince Charming says:**  
_why may i ask?_

**TigerLily says:**  
Hmm... : They're ego, selfish, violent, annoying, stupid prats?

**Prince Charming says:**  
_how do you know that?_

**TigerLily says:**  
Becaus they, expessially Potter, have been bugging me for 6 years

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Not too sure about that, he really likes you it's not just to annoy you, although that's a bonus_

**TigerLily says:**  
He just wants to go out with me because I don't want to and he is used to get everything he wants.

**TigerLily says:**  
Anyway, that isn't your business

**Prince Charming says:**  
_Really' do you have any idea how his life at home is?_

**TigerLily says:**  
No...

**TigerLily says:**  
Does he have any idea how MY life at home is?

**Prince Charming says:**  
_Yes_

**Prince Charming says:**  
_Your sister hates you, your parents are proud and, she is jealous just to sum the main thing up_

**TigerLily says:**  
Help!!! Have you been STALKING me or what!

**Prince Charming says:**  
_No I heard you tell Jenny about it in 5th year on the train_

**TigerLily says:**  
So you've been eavesdropping?!!

**Prince Charming says:**  
_No I shared a compartment with you_

**TigerLily says:  
**POTTER? It IS you!!!

**Prince Charming says:**  
_Ye…_

**Prince Charming says:**  
_NO_

**Prince Charming says:**  
_ehh I mean no!_

**TigerLily says:**  
YOU BLOODY STALKER!

**Prince Charming says:**  
_No Lily wait!_

**TigerLily says:**  
Can't I even have a peaceful minute at home! In a computer! ARGRRGRGRRHRHHHHHH!!!

**Prince Charming says:**  
_LILY I'm sorry!_

**TigerLily says:**  
NO you're not.

**Prince Charming says:**  
_I just wanted to talk to you_

**TigerLily says:**  
Now I'm gonna block you

**Prince Charming says:**  
_No LILY_

**Prince Charming says:**  
_Please_

**TigerLily says:**  
Yes POTTER!

**TigerLily says:**  
Block!

**Prince Charming says:**  
_NO_

_TigerLily appears to be offline. All messages will be received when he or she signes in._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N: Hullo! Know this is a short one, but I'll but chapter three up now, okey? Please, you who read this, will you review? We'll be so happy if you do : ) _Sirius-puppy-dog-eyes_**


	3. Where HAVE you been!

**Disclaimer: **We are J.K. Rowling!...Got you there, did we!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3 - Where have you been all my life!?**

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**Jamsey-poo WHERE have you been all my lif?e :

**Prince Charming says:  
**_By your side, my dear love!_

**Prince Charming says:  
**_And I'll allways be!_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**oh yes i forgot that oh well cutting the flaperdoodle

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**yes Prongs i love you : kiiss

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Hug me, Sirius, hug me!_

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Oh no, mums watching the screen :S_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**heehee hey Mrs. P when's dinner?

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Now I have to listen to a speech about she'll allways support my choices and I can tell her everything.._

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**heehee your mum's telluing you to tell her that your gay heehee

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Indeed_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**WOW that was the most complicated sentece I have ever sayd

**Prince Charming says:  
**_she asks were you are, " I am so worried about him, mee mee mee mee mee..."_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**Hey! my pants are on backwards !didn't notice

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**Heehee

**Prince Charming says:  
**_What girl are you with now? Did you get that blond one?_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**no she went home 3 minutes ago, now that nice red-head's here

**Prince Charming says:  
**_WHAT?_

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Oh, you're joking, right?_

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Lily would never go near you in no pants_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**no why wold i?

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**Lily?

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**evans?

**Prince Charming says:  
**_She's the only nice read head I know... sigh_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**when was i talking about her?

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**oh ok this one's name is Karen

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**i think or was it julie...

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Merlin, Sirius…_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**what a guy has to have his fun right?

**Prince Charming says:  
**_How can you "Have fun" while talking to me?_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**oh well i think you don't wanna know

**Prince Charming says:  
**_No, actually, I don't…_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**my point

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Remus says hello, he came over half an hour ago_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**Hey Moony

**Prince Charming says:  
**_He's reading his book now... Rolls eyes_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:w  
**Whack him on the head from me

**Prince Charming says:  
**_right'o!_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**hey when's dinner i have to be "home" by then?

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Ow, he whacked me on the head back. With the book. : C_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**heehee well get him later

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Dinner is in an hour ; )_

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Yeah... Muhahahhahaa evil look_

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Oh, now I'm all alone : (_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**Moony left?

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Yes_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**so sad want, me to cry with you?

**Prince Charming says:  
**_He went over to Jenny's. Her window is opposite mine and the curtains are down... hint, hint_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**heehee coming home now you get the camera!

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**go go go go

**Prince Charming says:  
**_Oooh, yeah!_

**Prince Charming says:  
**_camera ready!_

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**Heehee

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**i'm leaving

**Sirius the Sexxehh! says:  
**bye my love

**Prince Charming says:  
**_See yaaah_

_Sirius the Sexxehh! appears to be offline. All messages will be received when he/she signes in._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N: Even'n! Okey, this one wasn't so long or good, buuut chapter four on its way! **

**A BIG thank you to: cream147, Lady-Weasley123987, Iluvdavidwright45 and wishfulsings13. You're all amazing!**


	4. In the WHAT now?

**Disclaimer: Surpise, surpise, we don't owne Harry Potter:O**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4 - In the WHAT now?!**

**MissRachel says:  
**hey Lilies : D

**TigerLily says:  
**_Hey.._

**MissRachel says:  
**what's up?

**TigerLily says:  
**_Bad mood._

**MissRachel says:  
**Potter?

**TigerLily says:  
**_Yes. Plus, Petunia is driving me nuts, I've lost my read jumper, I'm having my periods AND I'm out of chocolate ice-cream : C_

**MissRachel says:  
**No!

**TigerLily says:  
**_Yes :C_

**TigerLily says:  
**_Bad. Just bad..._

**MissRachel says:  
**come stay at my house?

**MissRachel says:  
**mum and dad are out of town

**TigerLily says:  
**_Would that be okey?_

**MissRachel says:  
**we can invite Jenny

**MissRachel says:  
**Yea i'm bored anyway being all alone

**TigerLily says:  
**_Yes :D I can come after hour or some. Mom and dad are on a meeting,have to tell them_

**MissRachel says:  
**perfect

**TigerLily says:  
**_Brilliant_

**TigerLily says:  
**_Wait, I'll call Jenny_

**MissRachel says:  
**Awesome

**MissRachel says:  
**Call what do you mean?

**TigerLily says**:  
_Muggle stuff. Telephone, rememer?_

**MissRachel says:  
**she can't hear you…

**TigerLily says:  
**_Idiot... LOL_

**MissRachel says:  
**no...not really

**TigerLily says:  
**_Oh, never mind._

**TigerLily says:  
**_Haha... giggles_

**MissRachel says:  
**what?

**TigerLily says:  
**_She's coming after an hour, too. She was crazy... : P Appearantly, Remus was, what did she say again? Yes, helping her out with Transfiguration homework._

**TigerLily says:  
**_And I sorta interupted_

**MissRachel says:  
**haha that is funny do ya reckon they where really studing?

**TigerLily says:  
**_Naah.. Than she would have come in person and kill me ; )_

**MissRachel says:  
**Heehee

**MissRachel says:  
**Whatever, glad you have a Potter-free summer? too bad he's my cousin...sigh

**TigerLily says:  
**_Not compleatley Potter-free, though. He found my MSN! My MSN! He is such a bloody stalker..._

**MissRachel says:  
**Hehe, how'd he get that

**TigerLily says:  
**_He said something about Remus Lupin_

**MissRachel says:  
**oh good

**TigerLily says:  
**_Maybe Remus've been stalking me too! ARGH! I better call the FBI.._

**MissRachel says:  
**who the what now?

**TigerLily says:  
**_FBI Federal Bureau of Investigation. Some secret againt thingy : P_

**MissRachel says:  
**right...

**TigerLily says:  
**_Hey, how's it going with Sirius? I-know-your-darkest-and-deepest-secrets-muhahaha-look_

**MissRachel says:  
**WHAT?!

**TigerLily says:  
**_Oh, come on... It's so obvius you want him... I-know-everything-look_

**MissRachel says:  
**Shuddup

**TigerLily says:  
**_I'm not saying anything_

**MissRachel says:  
**yea you are!

**TigerLily says:  
**_No I'm not_

**TigerLily says:  
**_I'm only typing! LOL_

**TigerLily says:  
**_Gosh, I'm sooo funny…_

**MissRachel says:  
**oh hahaha.. sarcastic laugh

**TigerLily says:  
**_My dearest Rachel, you can tell me... What does your heart desire?_

**MissRachel says:  
**well i want a niffler they are dead cool...

**TigerLily says:  
**_You sound like Sirius. He was allways going on about that last year... You're ment to be together, hon!_

**TigerLily says:  
**_And you are both so annoying I could kill you : )_

**MissRachel says:  
**Well he's not getting a niffler and he's not getting me (if he does want btw)

**MissRachel says:  
**he'll just use me : )

**TigerLily says:  
**_You've got a point there... sorry... And he hangs out with Potter. Ew.._

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**face face face! sings

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**hey it's been an hour Jen's here!

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**get going

**TigerLily says:  
**_stupid parents still not home_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**: O

**TigerLily says:  
**_Has Jen gotten over her temper?_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**Jenny: Yea sorry Lils you know how much i suck at transfiguration

**TigerLily says:  
**_Haha... yes, very much. Did you really study? Or did you just... study?_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**erhh both actually...

**TigerLily says:  
**_I and Rachel were wondering_

**TigerLily says:  
**_Oooh...! And with your parents in the house! You bad, bad girl!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**heehee ow..

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**she hit me: (

**TigerLily says:  
**_Who hit who, I'm not following_

**TigerLily says:  
**_Jen hit Rach?_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**YES cries

**TigerLily says:  
**_pats your sholder_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**i need a HUG dammit!

**TigerLily says:  
**_People can obviously not wonder these days..._

**TigerLily says:  
**_hugs you!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**thank you

**TigerLily says:  
**_And I would give you chocolate Ice-Creame if I had some_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**well we have some..: D

**TigerLily says:  
**_Ooooh!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**: P

**TigerLily says:  
**_I'll call mum and dad and tell them to hurry. Me need ice creame._

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**Yea ya do!

**TigerLily says:  
**_Argh! Ther're stuck in traffic!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**poke them!

**TigerLily says:  
**_Oh. My. Gosh. Girls: HOLD ME!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**what?!?!?!?!?!?!

**TigerLily says:  
**_Tuna-face is in the shower! And she is SINGIN! AAAAAAARGH!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**Ouch

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**what's she singin'?

**TigerLily says:  
**_Singin in the rain... Just singin in the rain, it's a glorius day... I'm the most happiest thing... Lalallaa.._

**TigerLily says:  
**_Christ, she doesn't even know the lines!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**no euww

**TigerLily says:  
**_Hey!_

**TigerLily says:  
**_OMG! I got the most BRILLIANT idea: O_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**do tell : D

**TigerLily says:  
**_jumps up and down_

**TigerLily says:  
**_What if we CAMP!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**cmon Lils tell us!

**TigerLily says:  
**_we can have cookies and soda, and butterbear and and and STUFF!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**oh WOW brilliant rolls eyes weve got that already!

**TigerLily says:  
**_yes, but not in the tent!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**in the WHAT!

**TigerLily says:  
**_TENT_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**are you nutters?!

**TigerLily says:  
**_didn't you see what i wrote? We're going to CAMP!_

**TigerLily says:  
**_No, it's the most BRILLIANT idea!_

**TigerLily says:  
**_Jenny, don't you think it's cool?_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**Rachel: no way uh huh

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**Jenny: YES! AWESOME

**TigerLily says:  
**_So, that's settled!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**No Nevaah!

**TigerLily says:  
**_I'll bring mom and dads old tent_

**TigerLily says:  
**_Two against one, m'love_

**TigerLily says:  
**_have you ever camped, my cristal?_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**well you sleep with the f..ing bugs i'm not!

**TigerLily says:  
**_We'll just get Jenny's parents to put anti-bugs charm on it!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**you are INSANE!

**TigerLily says:  
**_no I'm not!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**i'd rather spend a night with the Mauaders all alone!

**TigerLily says:  
**_Honey, you know you don't mean that. It will be great fun!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**NO!

**TigerLily says:  
**_yes!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**No

**TigerLily says:  
**_Why not?_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**i don't like uuhh…the outside...?

**TigerLily says:  
**_The Lily look_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**hehe...

**TigerLily says:  
**_It's so cozy to sleep in a tent! Come on... For me? Puppy eyes_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**nevahh girlfriend. i'm immune : P

**TigerLily says:  
**_Jenny?_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**no...

**TigerLily says:  
**_Make Jenny come to the screen_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**Kay

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**hey Lils whaddup?

**TigerLily says:  
**_You have to start opperation: Convincing Rachel to sleep in a tent_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**Heehee

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**how'm i gonna do that you know how stubborn she is : )

**TigerLily says:  
**_Use your convincing skills! I mean, you got Snape to belive that pink was his colour..._

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**yes i am the master...

**TigerLily says:  
**_You truly are_

**TigerLily says:  
**_yay! Parents are here, I'm coming over!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**whoo-hoo

**TigerLily says:  
**_And I'll bring the tent with me!_

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**Bye love

**MissRachel and Jen-Jen says:  
**Yea do that

**TigerLily says:  
**_Adiosa amigos! kisses_

TigerLily appears to be offline. All messages will be received when he/she signes in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I mean, how effecient are we? Two chapters in two days! Marsmallows and toffees (yes, no chokolate chip cookies too day, we're out of them. Mrs.Moony will be having a trip to the super market soon) to Jill Bioskop and BarrelsNo.1Fan and all you wonderful people who have added us to your alarm or favorie list You're the best!  
**


	5. Boy, oh, boy

**Disclaimer: We aren't JK Rowling. And we don own James, Remus or Sirius. Unfortunately...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5 - ****Boy, oh, boy...**

****

****

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:**  
Hey, Remy : )

**Moony says:**  
_Hi love_

**Moony says:  
**_What are you up to tonight?_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:  
**Oooh, it's so great! I and Lily convinced Rachel to sleep in a tent! So we're camping :D

**Moony says:**  
_Wow, cool! Where?_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:  
**In Rach's back yard

**Moony says:**  
_Ok great ; ) Oh, and BTW, James is watching the screen_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:**  
WHAT!

**Moony says:**  
_Yes_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:**  
NOOOOOO! James: hmmmm... (Doing an oblivate charm)

**Moony says:**  
_Er...why?_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:**  
Now you don't remeber anything

**Moony says:  
**_What ARE you doing?_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:**  
Trying to modify his memory

**Moony says:**  
_Why on earth?_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:**  
If you don't know I'm not going to tell you

**Moony says:  
**_Uh ok… Listen, I've got to go, see you later, have fun with the girls :_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:  
**Wait, Remus?!

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:  
**REMUS!

**Moony says:  
**_Yeees?_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:  
**Do one thing for me, will you?

**Moony says:  
**_Yes?_

**Moony says:**  
_Anything for you ; )_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:  
**Keep Potter and Black AWAY from Rachel's house and her yard and our tent and us? I repeat: KEEP THEM AWAY!

**Moony says:**  
_Aye aye cap'n I'll at least try_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:**  
Thanks, honey

**Moony says:**  
_Bye sweetie, i'm gonna go play exploting snap_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:  
**Luv yah... :

**Moony says:**  
_Love you more_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:**  
Have fun... Hugs and kisses

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:**  
Love you the most

**Moony says:**  
_heehee I'm lucky_

_**Moony says:**  
Bye_

**Jen-Jen the Greatest ! says:**  
Oh, yes you are... Bye

_Moony appears to be offline. All messages will be received when he/she signes in_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Now, this was a nano-chapter, wasn't it? But we're going to post no. 6 right away ; )  
Thanks, thanks, thanks, to ou all who review, you make us so happy! We'll send you... flowers! Yes, that's it, flowers.**


	6. CooCoo the LlamaGiraffe

**Disclaimer: Hmm... I'm running out of ideas to say that WE ARE NOT JK ROWLING. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** _ Chapter 6 - Coocoo the Llama-Giraffe_**

**I AM Serious says:**  
Hey Prongsieee whassup dawg?

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
Hey Siri boy!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
Last time I knew YOU were the dog

**I AM Serious says:**  
that's the freaky twist my friend

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
Remus wants me to tell you that he think it's extreamley stupid to talk on MSN when we are in the same house.

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
But i don't think so, this msn thingy is totally cool!

**I AM Serious says:**  
you're stupid...

**I AM Serious says:**  
not you Prongs, Moony is

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
yes, i know

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
swedish is sooo cool lingo!

**I AM Serious says:  
**nuh huh japanesee tops it everyday!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
moony is reading swedish and you know what! BRA means: good!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**LOL! Heehee…

**I AM Serious says:**  
well your mother wears a BRA hahahahahaha I'm so funny!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
hahahah, this top's it!:

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**SEX means 6 hahahahahhahahaha ROTFL

**I AM Serious says:**  
Hahahaha! OMG, I want to go to Sweden!

**I AM Serious says:  
**whaddaya reckon Rach is doing?

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
donno.. i'll ask moony, he knows were his darling is.. #rollseyes#, and were she is, Rach is

**I AM Serious says:**  
poke him from me!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
OMFG! The girls are camping at rach house!!!!!!! I just remebered I saw moony talk to jen about that!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
we MUST go there

**I AM Serious says:**  
OO that's uber fun it's even cooler then the time we rented Coocoo the Llama-giraffe! remember that one best day ever!?

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
haha yea that was sooo cool

**I AM Serious says:**  
i miss Coocoo : C

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
why don't we rent him again!

**I AM Serious says:**  
Awesome

**I AM Serious says:**  
Yeeaa

**I AM Serious says:  
**and we can sing that song we wrote!!!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**ooooh, yes!

**I AM Serious says:**  
Yoko jamoco toto! #sings#

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
Yoko jacamoko toto 8 )

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
And ooo we go to the girls tent with coocoo and sing for them!

**I AM Serious says:**  
YOKO JACAMOKO TOTO

**I AM Serious says:**  
YEA!!!!!!!!!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
they'll be SOOOO happy!!!

**I AM Serious says:**  
of course my horse

**I AM Serious says:  
**theehee i feel like a giddy little schoolgiel

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**oh uh.. monny is playing the mommy again… :/

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**he says we can't go and sing: C

**I AM Serious says:**  
Why whyy #go down to my knees, start praying and it starts raining. greeat just typical me...#

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
he says something about that he promised jenny

**I AM Serious says:**  
Jenny-Penny

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
i remember! i saw their comversation and she said it was very important that moony would keep us away from the tent!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**But moony is so stupid, he doesn't know how girls brains work. the always mean the exact opposite of what they say!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**Sooo WE'RE GOING!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
: D : D : D

**I AM Serious says:  
**Yes it's like when Lily says she hates you or when Rach says I'm stupid..

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**Exactly!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**we all know lily loves me and you are very intelligent

I AM Serious says:  
: D

**I AM Serious says:**  
yes i mean it's like...uhh gravity you can't deny it!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
so right m'boy! #sluggy voice#

**I AM Serious says:**  
euuuw you sound like Slughorn when he was perving on Pete...BAD very VERY bad memories...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
Arrrr! sirius, WHY did you need to remind me on this! #shivers#

**I AM Serious says:**  
eehee remember i'm evil... : P

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
how could i forget

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
shame that wormtail is in spain..

**I AM Serious says:**  
yes he'd wanna go!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
he liked coocoo the llama-giraff sooo much

**I AM Serious says:**  
yes shame let's rent it for his birthday!!!!!!!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
yea! Minnie will be angry to have a llama in school.. muhahaha

**I AM Serious says:**  
you think that idiot Kirstel's there?

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**no idea

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
i'll ask the "ladies man" again

**I AM Serious says:**  
haha chocke Moony a ladies man X D

**I AM Serious says:  
**Nevvaah

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**moony says that it is just jen-jen, lily love and rachel in the tent. and he allso ask who of us three has got a permanent girlfriend

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
that's him BUUUT not for long! I am sooo gonna get lily this year!

**I AM Serious says:  
**Well ask him who had 15 girlfriends in one week last year!!!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
and thaaats you!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
hey who do you like better: rachel or kirstel?

**I AM Serious says:**  
you can guess my beatifully handsome friend...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
Rachel

**I AM Serious says:**  
why do ya reckon that?

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**coz you get all mushy when you look at her #i-know-everything-look#

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
buuut, kirstel got this fabiolus body.. #droooles#

I** AM Serious says:**  
Sirius black does NOT i repeat NOT GO MUSHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
oh yes you do!

**I AM Serious says:**  
ME!?

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**YOU!

**I AM Serious says:**  
NEVAAAH!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**moony says i'm right

**I AM Serious says:**  
well hit him from me!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
ow! he is such a girl! he pulled my hair!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
onley girls do that!

**I AM Serious says:**  
well push him and scrach him, that's what Kirstel did in her bitch fight with Stacy

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
heehee that was the most entertaining fight i've ever seen

**I AM Serious says:**  
YEAH!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
sirius, you haven't anwared the quistion

**I AM Serious says:  
**i don't wanna

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
i personally say kirstel, coz like i sayd her body is mmmm

**I AM Serious says:  
**Well not when you go back to hogwarts...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
Why?

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
is she pregnant: O

**I AM Serious says:**  
I saw her the other day...and i reeeeallly really think you don't want to know the rest...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**who's the father!!!

**I AM Serious says:**  
Who the flaming paprika is a father of the WHAT:OO

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**never mind

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
do yah reckon the girls are in the tent by now?

**I AM Serious says:**  
right..

**I AM Serious says:  
**not yet...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
in they're pajamas…

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
we'll go at that time

**I AM Serious says:**  
yes. when they're in their pyjamas...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
Yeea

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
lily,rachel and jenny in pyjamas…

**I AM Serious says:**  
yeaa...

**I AM Serious says:  
**in skimpy pyjamas...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
oh, sorry, i was not allowed to put jenny on the list. Remus's order…

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**#rollseys#

**I AM Serious says:**  
gosh talking about being a fuddy buddy

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
he's like her father

**I AM Serious says:**  
yea

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**I'm NOT! – Remus

**I AM Serious says:**  
Yea Ya are!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**Last time I knew her father does not snog her… - Remus

**I AM Serious says:**  
you snog?! aww my widdle Moony boy's growing up...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
well you idiots got that on film, didn't you. #murderous glare#

**I AM Serious says:**  
Heehee, yes we did…

**I AM Serious says:**  
but hey back to the point, Rach and Lily in skimpy pyjamas let's go back to that one...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
yeees

**I AM Serious says**:  
i liked that one..

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
maybe they don't even wear pyjamas…

**I AM Serious says:**  
yea...

**I AM Serious says:**  
maybe a pillow fight?...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
#drooooooles#

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
moony would like to say that we are perverts

**I AM Serious says:**  
Hell YEA We are and proud right Prongs?...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**High five!

**I AM Serious says:**  
high five back

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**oh, and maybe they have chocolate…

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
and cream…

**I AM Serious says:**  
yea melted chocolate...

**I AM Serious says:**  
and cream...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**and strawberries…

**I AM Serious says:**  
#passes out from drooling#

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
#drowns in a pool of droole#

**I AM Serious says:**  
#pokes your eye#

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**#pokes your belly#

**I AM Serious says:  
**no you're dead!!! dead people can't poke!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
yes, if i'm a zombie!

**I AM Serious says:  
**Well i say you can't be a zombie!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
i say i can !

**I AM Serious says:**  
Well Moony can tell you that I AM TQOTW! (The Queen of The World)

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
wow he has to explain much..

**I AM Serious says:**  
:OO

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
aha, he tells me that he has said that if you were the queen of the world something would be extreamley wrong

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
i have to say i agree with him

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
but i am the KING of the world!

**I AM Serious says:**  
No you are my bitch!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
and kings have more power than queens!

**I AM Serious says:**  
NO!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
take that you bastard!

**I AM Serious says:**  
bullshit!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
cowshit!

**I AM Serious says:**

dofpoo!

**I AM Serious says:**  
dAgpoo, i mean

**I AM Serious says:**  
Dogpoo! Goddam this keyboard...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
finally!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
fresh stagpoo in your face!

**I AM Serious says:  
** –

**I AM Serious says:**  
Well you eat nifflershit!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
NOOOOO!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
where is he anyway?

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
Mushroom?

**I AM Serious says:**  
dno i'm gona go check it out..BRB

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
do that, oh, you master of all beasts!

**I AM Serious says:**  
uhh Prongs..

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
yes my love?

**I AM Serious says:**  
I think you have too go have a look at one of your mum's shoe rooms, i think the stink came from room number 3...though I'm not sure if it is 2 or 3

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
i'm not gonna go and clean up YOUR nifflers poo!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**you do that! the mop is in the kitchen

**I AM Serious says:**  
make Moony do it!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
ah, brilliant idea!

**I AM Serious says:**  
Yes my darling

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
He's on it

**I AM Serious says:**  
I'M brilliant

**I AM Serious says:**  
Hell YEA

**I AM Serious says:**  
Ah yes i can hear the cursing...

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
yeah..

**I AM Serious says:**  
can you though you're 5 stores higher? I'm just 3 and i can hear IT

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
yes, i can

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**padfoot, i'm bored!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
Entertain me!

**I AM Serious says:**  
hmm

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
that's no fun !

**I AM Serious says:**  
Wanna go moon the old lady next door?

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
she isn't home : C

**I AM Serious says:**  
oh : C

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
ohh, why isn't the girls in their pyjamas now!

**I AM Serious says:**  
Dno : C HEY! owl the guy and borrow Coocoo the Llama Giraffe!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
yeeeah!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
Brb

**I AM Serious says:**  
: D

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
ok, mr.robinson is gone

**I AM Serious says:**  
Who the flaming paprika is he?

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**my owl, you idiot!

**I AM Serious says:**  
oh yeah you have 4 owls you dolt but It's much more fun if we send Mushroom! or better yet LET'S GO TAKE HIM FOR A WALK!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
YEEEAAAH!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
ok, i'm comming down!

**I AM Serious says:**  
I'll Tell Moony

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
do that

**I AM Serious says:**  
did you hear me!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
no, i was singing our yoko jacamoko toto song

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
what'd you say?

**I AM Serious says:**  
I said : MOONNEEH MY LOVE I'M GONNA GO OUT WITH MY OTHER SECRET LOVE AFFARI PRONGSIEPOOOH AND MY 3RD AFFAIR MUSHROOOM FOR A WAAALK!!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
well sayd! and he answared…?

**I AM Serious says:**  
SHUT THE F UP SIRIUS I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID NIFFLER: C he made me cry : ' C

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
awww.. i'll hug you!

**I AM Serious says:**  
yessnow c'mon let's go i wanna be home before PJ time with the girls

**I AM Serious says:**  
: P

**Prongs och Moony ! says:  
**right'o!

**I AM Serious says:**  
Bye my secret-love-affair!

**Prongs och Moony ! says:**  
so along sweetheart!

_I AM Serious appears to be offline. All messages will be received when he/she signes in_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey! I said I'd put the next one up right away, and I always keep my promises! Or at least nearly always do. I, as in Mrs. Moony, am to lazy to make James writing italic. Sorry, darlings, but it is enough time to make their names bold, and I am going to watch a handball game, Iceland vs. Australia, in a minute. I have to be ready to support my men! So, enough of me babbling, here, right? Now the only thing you've got to do is... REVIEW!**


	7. A scary Rach and a bitchy Remus?

**Disclaimer: #Singsong voice# We are not JK Rowling, JK Rowling, JK Rowling, we are not JK Rowling and neither are**** you! Boohoo! (OMG, what a COOL song!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7 - **

**Rachel says:  
**REMUS WHAT THE FUC WHY THE HELL DID YOUR F-ING FRIENDS BARGE IN ON US IN OUT PJ'S WITH A SINGING SOMETHING!!!

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_Now, just calm down, ok? then we can discuss everything _

**Rachel says:  
**insane didn't Jenny tell you to keep those bloody wankers away from my house

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_I just want to say one thing to start with: IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!! _

**Rachel says:**  
Well you knew about it!

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_Sirius and James went with Sirius's niffler out and i was... doing something in the house, and than they just stick their heads in the door and say that they are going and i couldn't stop them! I tried to, I swear! You don't know how they are when they are really, REALLY exited! You can't control them! _

**Rachel says:**  
Remus I'm warning you Jenny's MAD and you can say goodbye to your friends they're DEAD!

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_I know that, this moment they are running around like headless chickens trying to think up a hiding place. and I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry! _

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_Is Jenny there? _

**Rachel says:  
**no she's out

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_not out, like out hunting my friends down? _

**Rachel says:**  
No she went for a run to clear her head

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_Good... _

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_Just try and forget everything about the embarrassment! You can focus on the memory of Coocoo the Llama-Giraffe, eh? That was kinda funny, you can't deny it _

**Rachel says:  
** Mmm...where did they get it, I didn't know they knew Japanese!?

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_They rent it out somewhere.. And yeah, they wrote that japanese song and taught Coocoo _

**Rachel says:**  
heehee they're insane!

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_Yoko Jacamoko Toto... _

**Rachel says:  
**I LOVE that TV show! I saw it when I was over at Lily's its sooo cool

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_(So you're not really mad any longer..? Please.. cause you really freak me out when you're angry like this!) _

**Rachel says:  
**a bit although Jenny and Lily are insanely mad!!!

**Rachel says**:  
And why do we freak you out :O

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_Oh no... I think I'll just stay at home for a while.. _

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_uuuh... you're just really scary! And I'M saying this, and I'm friends with James and Sirius.. _

**Rachel says:**  
WOW thanks

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_your eyes get all weird and you scream and.. shivers _

**Rachel says:**  
: C meanie

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_You haven't seen you like this. And when Jenny and Lily in the same stage are standing beside you.. A man can only do one thing. RUUUN!... Like I did _

**Rachel says:**  
: O i'm sure we're not THAT scary!

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_yea you are! _

**Rachel says:  
**NO WAY

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_i'll try and take a picture next time.. _

**Rachel says:**  
good luck

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_Yes _

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_I'm scared.. 0.o _

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_Sirius and James were telling me about that time they were looking through your window in the girls dorm and jenny was taking a shower. _

**Rachel says:**  
Oh, yeah... haha

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_Sure she isn't THAT mad now? _

**Rachel says:  
**Jenny, dude you're dead...

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_Noooo! I'm too young to die! _

**Rachel says:  
**No

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_yea I am! just 16 and being murdered by my girlfriend.. I have the whole life ahead of me! _

**Rachel says:**  
Yea at least you've had a girlfriend...

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_you were trying to hurt me right? _

**Rachel says:**  
yea but then i pointed out the bright side : D

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_well how many boyfriends have you had, miss popular? _

**Rachel says:  
**well uh...

**Rachel says:  
**none...

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_exactly! so just stop picking on me! _

**Mr. Bookworm says**:  
_I didn't think I would ever say this but: FACE! _

**Rachel says:**  
you bitch!

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_I'm a boy. A boy is not a bitch! _

**Rachel says:  
**Yea ya are!

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_hmmff. I am not a bitch. _

**Rachel says:**  
Yes you are!

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_If I would be a bitch, I would not be, I would be a dog! _

**Rachel says:**  
Well your friend is a dog!

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_what!? _

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_What do you mean? _

**Rachel says:**  
y-o-u-r f-r-i-e-n-d i-s a d-o-g

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_no he isn't! _

**Rachel says:  
**Yea he is

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_Well, if he would be, as he is NOT!, how would you know?! _

**Rachel says:**  
HAH WTF I'm just talking crap...

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_Knew it... _

**Rachel says:**  
Yes but is your friend a dog : S?

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_No, of course not! Or yes, I have a dog, her name is Rosie and she is nearly my friend... _

**Rachel says:  
**haha mine's name is Mushroom

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_What, your dog: O _

**Rachel says:**  
Yes

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_Sirius's niffler names is Mushroom! _

**Rachel says:  
**i have 6 dogs

**Rachel says:**  
really tell him he's got a good taste in names

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_Wow.. I like dogs, but one is enough _

**Rachel says:  
**Bullshit

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_I'll tell him that when he comes out of hiding _

**Rachel says:**  
tell them i won't kill em

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_maybe not you, but jen and lily... ? _

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_I know Jenny really does not like to be seen in her pyjamas... _

**Rachel says:  
**haha, I know that too well. But I'll calm them down

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_Oh, you will? Thank you! I love you Rachel... _

**Rachel says:**  
i know ya do, everyone does

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_But I think it would be best if we'd stay here for the next few days.. _

**Rachel says:**  
haha i see

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_where are you? at your house? _

**Rachel says:  
**yea

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_and the girls are there, too? _

**Rachel says:**  
Nope

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_where are they? _

**Rachel says:**  
Out With Lucky

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_I have to know if it's safe for me to go with Coocoo to her owner _

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_Sirius and James won't do it and we only rent her for one day _

**Rachel says:**  
yes it is

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_okey, good _

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_I'll be leaving then.. _

**Rachel says:  
**you live so far away

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_And sorry for the whole PJ thing _

**Rachel says:**  
it's ok i didn't care

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_bet you just liked it _

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_No, i did not say that _

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_I'm Remus, and I did not! _

**Rachel says:**  
you deserve to die!

**Rachel says:  
**later, but i hope NOT!

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_I didn't say it! _

**Rachel says:**  
Who then?!

**Mr. Bookworm says:  
**_eer.. the house ghost.. _

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_Got to go! _

**Rachel says:**  
bullshitt!

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_Bye..!_

**Mr. Bookworm says:**  
_darling, it was me! _

**Rachel says:**  
Who?

**Rachel says:**  
SIRIUS?

**The Sexy Guy says:**  
_your one and true love, SIRIUS! See, I've changed the screen name _

**Rachel says:**  
knew it - . –

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_moony just left with coocoo, don't you think she's cool! _

**Rachel says:  
**Why do you think i f-ing liked you seeing me in my PJs!?

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_because you like the idea of me seeing you in you pyjamas.. _

**Rachel says:**  
Yes Sirius i shiver when you are close

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_yes i know, my beauty is just unbearable _

**Rachel says:**  
yes it is i want to snog you! now!

**Rachel says:  
**#rolls eyes#

**The Sexy Guy says:**  
_i'll snog you any time, you know that just owl me and i'll be there to your service! _

**Rachel says:**  
uh ok...weren't you going out with Stacy at the end of the year : O?

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_piff, that's looong ago _

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_like two months! _

**Rachel says:**  
wow how many girls since then?

**The Sexy Guy says:**  
uu..let me see..

**Rachel says:  
**561681534891?

**The Sexy Guy says:**  
_i've not really been in the business lately.. just around 15 since school end _

**Rachel says:**  
ok WOW really few girls...

**The Sexy Guy says:**  
_yea i know _

**Rachel says:  
**i was being sarcastic...

**The Sexy Guy says:**  
_never mind that, they could be 16 if you'll say yes.. _

**Rachel says:**  
never I've never had a boyfriend and I'm gonna stay that way for awhile...

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_you've never had a boyfriend : O bwahahahaha! #points and laughs# _

**Rachel says:**  
-.-"

**Rachel says:  
**whatever I'm leaving...

**Rachel says:**  
bye MORON!

**The Sexy Guy says**:  
_you are 17 soon and you haven't kissed a boy : O we have to change that, my darling _

**The Sexy Guy says:**  
_and i could offer you my personal help if you like _

**Rachel says:**  
hah fat chance

**Rachel says:**  
I've kissed...

**Rachel says:  
**just not had a boyfriend per say...

**The Sexy Guy says:**  
_oh you naughty girl! and not date him! I didn't know you were one of these girls! _

**Rachel says:  
**I'm sneaky about it...

**The Sexy Guy says:**  
_or you maybe like the girls better : O _

**Rachel says:  
**NO

**The Sexy Guy says:**  
_ok good _

**Rachel says:**  
hah glad we cleared that up

**The Sexy Guy says:**  
_yes coz that is one of the terms i set up, they can't be lesbian _

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_but most other things go just fine with me _

**Rachel says:**  
haha can the girls be hairy cuz Fiona ,your 4th year girlf. is reeeeally hairy It's sort of scary... #shiver #

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_hairy goes only on the snog state, if it goes further i really don't like the furry ones_

**Rachel says:  
**haha X D

**Rachel says:  
**furry...

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_you're not hairy, are you...? _

**Rachel says:  
**GOSH no! are you insane!

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_well you keep saying i am.. _

**Rachel says:  
**yea true dat...

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_uh oh... _

**Rachel says:  
**Remus home?

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_remus is comin home, he'll kill me if he finds me on his MSN _

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_yea.. gottago! _

**Rachel says:  
**Heehee

**Rachel says:  
**bye

**Rachel says:  
**you're not all that bad ya know...

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_See you around babie _

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_You're finally realizing it! Hallelujah! _

**Rachel says:  
**DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_okey, sorry… _

**Rachel says:  
**good

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_See you around Rachie? _

**Rachel says:  
**Rach and We're good : P

**The Sexy Guy says:  
**_See you around Rach and we're good _

**Rachel says:  
**bye later Sirius...

**_The Sexy Guy appears to be offline. All messaged will be received when he/she signs in. _**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hallellujah! Chapter 7 is up, finally! Phew, I had to do all the bold/italic work TWO TIMES 'cos the bloody internet connection broke... All our chapters are un-sorted and in no order... We have to work on that. So I don't know when next chappie'll come, but until then, you, our wonderful readers, are allowed to... dun dun... REVIEW! Thanks all who have done that, and all who will.**

**Love,  
Mrs.Moony**


	8. Den Svenska Flugan

**Disclaimer: James, Sirius, Lily and Remus belong to JK Rowling... Not that we'd have something agains owning Remus and Sirius... Teehee...**

* * *

**_Chapter 8 - Den Svenska Flugan_**

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Bra!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Uhh Remus?

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Lily?_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Yes?

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_you asked me?_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**You said bra...that's underwear for females...

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_I know what a bra is…_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Bra means 'good' in Swedish ; )_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Right...

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_it does!_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_I speak Swedish_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Right and I love Potter With all my heart

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Or at least I'm learning_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_I can prove it!_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Jag pratar svenska. Jag hetter Remus och jag är 16 år gammal, du måste erkänna att du hade fel!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Right

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_It is swedish!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**ok...

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Why don't' you believe me?_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**because

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Varför tror du inte vad jag säger? jag pratar faktiskt sanningen.._

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**I don't understand talk English r sum!

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Hahh! Now you belive me #triumphant look#_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**no

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Yes you do_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**No I don't

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_James is doing a happy dance, he thinks H8 means love #rolls eyes#_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Well tell him Sod off

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_In some strange way he sees a heart out of H8_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**haha dream on Potty

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_He would like me to tell you that he loves you_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**tell him I hate him with all my heart

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_He would like me to tell you that you love him, you just don't know yet_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Hah that will be the day I'm The Queen of Japan

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_He would like me to tell you that he is going to make you the queen of Japan_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**I don't want to be The Queen of Japan!

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_I think you lovebirds should just have a date, or at least stop talking through MY MSN... -.-_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**put him on

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**NOW!

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Yodelioh, my love!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Potter You Idiot

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**When are you gonna learn?

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_What shall I learn, my love?_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL!

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_You just say that_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**right

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_It's really beginning to stop matter that you call me an idiot_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_I think, that the word 'idiot' is just your way of saying 'James, I love you!'_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**No

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_yes, I do indeed think that_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_and Sirius agrees with me_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Hey babby,lsgknp´so0jaafga

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**ARghg

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**I love kighaioæbha U

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Argh

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_I know you do : )_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Hell YWSAgæartg

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Wanna meetathswrthb

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_you are not making yourself clear, Lily flower_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**IT'S NOT ME!

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_yeeees : )_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**IT'S RACHEL!

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Sure_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**You caught me

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Lily Went to the bathroom she gave up : )

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**What's up guys?

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Oh, right_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Fine, Sirius would like me to ask you out from him_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Strictly Friends Siri boy

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_This is getting quite weird, you know? I'm James, on Remus's msn, talking to you on Lily's msn asking you out from Sirius_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_this makes me get a head ache_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Haha

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Sirius would like me to say that he just waits his time_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Lemme talk to him please

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Here for your service my lovely lady!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**heehee

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**I wouldn't say I'm a lady..

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_what are you then? A sir?_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**no I'm just a girl my gran's a lady

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_well sorry I was trying to be funny_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**I now.. : )

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_then why didn't you laugh?!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**dunno

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_you're a bad girl who hurts Sirius's feelings:'C_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Well Rach is sorry will Sirius forgive Rachel?

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_mmmmaybe_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**please #puppy eyes#

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_will you go out with me? #puppy eyes#_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_(wow, i'm starting to sound dangerously much like james!)_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**NO You'll just throw me away after a week or so

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**haha yea you are

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_no I wouldn't_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_well, I'm Sirius, so I'll stop playing Jamie_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_bad for my reputation, you know_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**yea It's sorta freaky

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**_Yea_

**I H8 U Potter says:**

Your reputation as a player?

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Remus is complaining about us taking over his computer_

**I H8 U Potter says:**

Slap him from me

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_no my reputation as the most wonderful person ever to walk on this earth_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_I don't SLAP my friends! I WHACK them_

**I H8 U Potter says:**

hah I saw you slap James in the ice cream shop the other day!

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_well that was a very special occasion_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**O'rly?

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_yes he bought me sugar free ice cream! that's like he was saying I'm fat!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**well actually you are

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_YOU SLUT! YOU CAN SELF BE FAT!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**: O

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Slut

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_I'm muscular not fat!_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_You hurt my feelings :'c_

**I H8 U Potter says:**

I'M NOT A SLUT!

**The Ultimate Champion says:**

_He is crying on my shoulder -James_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Hahaha

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Apologize to him will you? He is very sensitive about him being fat -Remus_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Never HE CALLED ME A SLUT!

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Okey, I'll just start typing again_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_James is busy calming Sirius down_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_I as in Remus_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**ok

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Merlin, he is screaming like a baby here! #Sticks finger in self's ears#_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Hah

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Tell him he's Not THAT Fat...

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_He asks: #sobs# really? #sobs#_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Yea I saw Stacy the other day you're about 1/3 of her ,

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_He is starting to cheer up a bit now_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**ok

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_He says that you are maybe not SO much slut_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**: O

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_just a tiny winy bit, I, Sirius, has takin over the computer. Again! MUHA!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Well, if I was a slut, I would have already gone out with you!

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Yes, that's the bit where you're NOT a slut, unfortunately..._

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**I am not a slut in ANY WAY!

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_RRRRRRRRWAWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**: O

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**what?

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_Oh, nothing I just felt like mimicking a tiger_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Haha Tigers are cool

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_dead cool!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**totally

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_And this muggle song.. it's the fly of the tiger it's the bill of the right!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**It's EYE of the tiger

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_No!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**haha

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_I know the lines... and he's watching us all with the FLYYYYY of the tiger_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**how can he be watching with a FLY?!

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_dun dun dun dun.. the flyyy of the tigeeeer_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_donno, maybe he's got some spying thingy in the fly, i don't know, you're the muggle one!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Haha right

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Can i ask you a question

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_sure you can_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**without your Friends Watching?

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_suuure, I'll just turn around_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_argh, and fight them of, they are really curios, you know..._

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**What?

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Haha

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_ok, the coast is clear_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**right

**The Ultimate Champion says**:  
_ask me the question then darlin'!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**darlin' ?

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_okey; Rachel_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**Haha

**I H8 U Potter says:**

do you actually want to go out with me or is it just one of the dumb things you do just to annoy me or do you just want to brag about getting every girl in school except for Lily?

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_I do really want to go out with you_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**you're lying aren't you?

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_no Rachel_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**you'd never talk like this, is it Remus?

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_what?_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_no, it's me! Sirius!_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**right...

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_it is me_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_seriously Sirius ; )_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**ok then, look, I have to go, the girls are going to take Mushroom for a walk and I want to go with them

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**later

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_no, wait!_

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_will you go out with me Rachel?_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**ummm i dunno

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_pleeeease_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**dunno

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_#Sirius puppy dog eyes#_

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**dunno I'll see you later have to go

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**bye...

**I H8 U Potter says:  
**...Sirius

**The Ultimate Champion says:  
**_bye rachel : )_

_I H8 U Potter appears to be offline. All messages you send will be delivered when she/he signs in._

* * *

A/N: Okey, FINALLY! We've been really lazy lately... Mrs. Padfoot has copy/pasted all the chapters from MSN history into Word, so now it's just left to sort them in the right order.

We'll all just have to hope that Chapter 9 will come up as soon as possible, and some reviews would deffinantly not make the progress slower Hint Hint

And, yes, we know that MSN or the internet did not excist one The Marauders time, but hey, what are imaginations for anyway!?

Lots of love,  
Mrs. Padfoot & Mrs. Moony


	9. You sure you're sure about being sure?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:  
**Evening, Sirius

**The Knight of the Night says:  
**Hey Moony

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:  
**Or night... it's 4 AM

**The Knight of the Night says:  
**whaddup?

**The Knight of the Night says:  
**Whatever

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:  
**I'm tired

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:  
**what's up with you?

**The Knight of the Night says:  
**I'm just in a uber-hyper-super cool mood!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
o...kay

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
James sleeping?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
nope he's playing with Mushroom

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
where are his parents?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
sleeping

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
okey, sorry Siri if I'm not very er- fresh, but you know I'm not as good as you two in saying up...I need my eight hours

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Well I neef my 10 hour beauty sleep

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
ya know

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Then WHY are you up now?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
I'll just sleep in tomorrow : P

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Right

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Why is the world so cruel, Sirius?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
dunno but I looooooooove the world bounces up and down

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Well, I don't. Not today. Night.

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Why why why why why? more bouncing

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Because my mothers sister needed to have twins who are little devils in human form

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Yay

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
-clap clap clap-

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
And that same sister needed to go out tonight, and take my mum with her.

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
That leaves me babysitting! Again!

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
YAY

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
No. NOT Yay

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
I am sooo bored. I think I'm gonna watch a movie...

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
No they're EVIL!

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Don't leave me Moony -sobs-

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
No, I, unlike you, can do two things at the time

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Really Whoooa Cool wanna teach me?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
No. Make the girls do it, they can do MANY things at the same time

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Oh why?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
I know girls who can't do two things at the same time

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
That, my friend, we will never know

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Then they aren't true girls

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
yep UNLESS! you have a sex change operation aaaand then you can Tell me and Pete and Jamey all about it : D

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Yea they are!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Sirius, that is just gross. I am NOT going to change my sex, thank you very much. For sooo many reasons

**The Knight of the Night says:**

Why?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
1. I like being a boy.  
2. I don't understand girls, I would SUCK as a girl.  
3. Jenny would have to leave me, or become lesbian.  
4. I don't have money for that operation.  
5. That's just SICK

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
and sooo many other things : )

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Why?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
I was telling you!

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Why?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:  
...  
**

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Why?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Stop it

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Why?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Because if you don't I'll block you and you will die out of boredom

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Oh...

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
WHY? -runs away giggling-

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Sorry Moony :c

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Hm -thinking pose-

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Please...? a pretty one!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Alright -.-"

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
YaY

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
You are boring! I am bored! This is a boring conversation!

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Me?!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
You

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Spoil sport!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
don't you have any new to tell me or something?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
yep The reason i'm up so late is that I can't sleep help me Moony!!!!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
so you don't have any news..? Oh, well..

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Yep tomorrow's the big day :/

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
What big day?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Date day with Rach...

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
oooooh, yeeees -Wagging eyebrows-

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
-.-" -listens to Linkin Park-

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Since when is the women's man Sirius el Blacko nervus?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Uhhh Never I'm not nervous no one makes Sirius Black nervous!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Ooooh! I sense nerves! You're shaking

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Nevers!

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Why would I be nervous?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
'Bet you are just staying up to choose what you will were and writing down pick-up lines, haha

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
It's just a chick

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
No you're just uhhh...what's the word

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
JEALOUS hah eat that!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
uh, because you are acting like this, and no, this is not just a chick dude, you've been pining for her for a while.

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
haha, why would I be jealous?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
I dunno...

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Rach is not a girl! She's CRAZYY!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
And just to get things clear, I am NOT jealous

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Yep

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Fine!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Told you sooo -singsongvoice-

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
No I meant fine that you're not jealous..8-)

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Stupid

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
You said fine to the other thing to

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Did not!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Yes!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Ask James

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
NO!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
HAHH! You know you know it, you just won't admit it

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Nope!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Then ask Prongs

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Nope he's playing with Mushy!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Not like you can't interrupt him in his so important playing with the vegatablenamed thingy

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Finally I got that in your stupid head and you call yourself the smart one honestly

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Now who is the stupid one now? He doesn't even understand his own art; sarcasm

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Shuddup

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
oh my, he understood! He might maybe be moved up from first year! Congrats, Paddy, congrats

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
I'm a 7th year Mr. Smart!

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Face!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
I was being sarcastic. Again! Mr. Knight

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Well you should mark tour sarcaticlyness with something...

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**

It's sarcasm, Sirius...

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
You sure?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Yes, I'm sure

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
You sure you're sure?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
YES

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
You sure about being sure about being sure counts

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
I am totally sure about every sure things in the sure sureness

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
You sure?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Sure.

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Suuuuuure

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
I swear to God I will NEVER have children -.-"

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Why?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Because I don't like them

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
okay, I like them while they are all small and cute. But Derek and that devil of a sister he has... Imagine if I would get children like them!

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
C'mon Moony you know you'll have to be tha cool uncle when Lily and James start producing

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
yes, that's completely different

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
why?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Their child will be... anything the twins are not

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Well I hope they get together and name their kid Sirius!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
I hope they get together and not name their kid Sirius!

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Why so mean?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
'Cos I've had enough of Sirius-Serious jokes to last me a lifetime and well that

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Oh well Sirius is a cool name and you know it!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Yes, on one person, two is just too much ; )

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
No :c

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
I refuse !

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
How about naming it Remus...?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Nope

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Or maybe it'll be a girl?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Sirius

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Siriusana

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Remusia!

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Nope not cool

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Yea, cooler than Siriusana

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Nope Siriusana is the ultimate cool name except for Sirius of course

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
If a kid would get that name, it would be teased through all school

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Nope cuz

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
you would be there to protect her, right?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Cool uncle Sirius would kick their ass!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Hahaha, knew it.

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
it's creepy how well I know you, you know?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
yep I think I am going to have to stop sharing so much with you although Prongs knows me better

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
I know you both better than you know...Muhahaha

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Bullshit ok prove it how many girls have I dated?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
around 1000

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
you're not telling me James is counting them?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
yes he is we've got a Whoooooole list

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
whoa... oh yeeees, is that this pink book you are always writing in?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Nooooooooooo...

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Maybe...

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
I know about that, just thought I didn't want to know. I was right

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
pfft idiot

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
well, I at least know you better than you know me

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Never!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
I think so

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Well then ask me and I'll answer

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
hmm...

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
when did my dad die?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
2 years ago

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
what date...?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
september 25th

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
correct. unfortunately...

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
face! gimme more I'm on fire

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
haha, okey

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
uuu...

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
what is my best shirt? (god, this is so girly question!)

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
hmm the blue one!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
No! Hahh, you have answered wrong.

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
dammit

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
The PINK one

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
:o

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
It is the black one with the clawprints on the back

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
PINK!? EW! I don't wear PINK!

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Orly?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Pink is the ugliest color ever to be found. Only girls wear pink. and just GIRLY Barbie girls.

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Barbie?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Never mind

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Just a person you would like

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
okely dokely

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
haha, I'm so funny

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
What's Barbie

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
I'll send you a picture of her

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
okay D

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
She is a doll! LOL

**The Knight of the Night says**:  
WOW Coool she's plastic!

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Yea

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Hey Moony it's 4:30 A.M. I think I am gonna go to sleep nighty nigh a big day tomorrow

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
yea, well good luck

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Thank you

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Good night, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite ; )

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
: ) You too Moony you too

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
wait

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
yea?

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
talking about moon, if I am not much mistaken (I am not) It is the full moon soon... -.-" You're coming?

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
You know I'd never ditch you guys : )

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Thank you, but you know you don't have to do it, neither does Prongs...

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Well I want to and if I know Prongs...he does too.

**The Knight of the Night says:**  
Night

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Thanks : )

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**  
Yea, nighty night

**Mr. I am smarter than you and I know it says:**

_The Knight of the Night appears to be offline and may not reply_


End file.
